marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Hate-Monger II
HATE-MONGER Adolf Hitler modified clone The Hate-Monger is Adolf Hitler, who ruled Nazi Germany from 1933 to 1945. In early 1945 the brilliant Nazi biologist Arnim Zola told Hitler that he had constructed a brain pattern-imprinting device by which the memories, personality and the actual consciousness of a brain could be transferred totally to another. Moreover, Zola told Hitler that he had discovered the process that is now known as cloning. Through these means, Zola believed he could keep the Fuehrer alive indefinitely. On April 30, 1945, as the invading Russian army closed in on Berlin, Hitler, hidden in his capital buildings fortress-like bunker planned to kill his body and thanks to Zola's "energizing" process psionically transfer his consciousness into that cloned brain, which Zola was keeping safely far away. Over the following decades, Zola cloned and grew entire bodies from his samples of Hitler's cells. Zola also treated the original cloned brain and each of those in the cloned bodies so that a life force and mental essence could be projected from one to another. The first cloned brain psionically transferred its consciousness into one of the clones' bodies. The being that was thereby created took the alias 'Hate Monger' because he believed that the means to world conquest lay in fementing hatred among the various races. Warfare would then erupt from which, he believed, only his own Aryan 'master race' would survive. Concealing his true identity beneath a hood, the Hate Monger began preaching class, racial, and religious hatred in the United States. At the same time, the Hate Monger was testing the effectiveness of his hate-ray on a major scale by using it to bring about civil war in the small Latin American nation of San Gusto. Hate Monger was opposed by the Fantastic Four and Nick Fury. But in dying, the Hate-Monger psionically transferred his consciousness to yet another of the bodies that Zola had cloned for him. The first Hate Monger thus transferred his consciousness into new bodies at least six times, including once into a humanoid body without a humanoid head, whose brain Zola intended to transplant physically into the body of Captain America. Garbed in a costume that combined Nazi icongraphy with the then-thought-dead Captain America's costume, the Hate Monger set out to restore America's past glories by purging it of non-whites and non-Christians. He led a chapter of the National Force, an army of racist malcontents, in the American Southwest, outfitted them with high-tech weapons, and led them on murderous cross-border raids on illegal immigrant camps in Mexico. Infuriated by the Hate Monger's actions and his desecration of Captain America's costume, the Punisher infiltrated the National Force and killed the Hate Monger once again. The Hate Monger was a skilled brawler and a capable leader. He commanded a large subterranean base incorporating H-ray generators, which generated radiation that amplified feelings of anger, aggression, and hate in those nearby. The Hate Monger appears incapable of dying due to his ability to psionically transfer his consciousness to other cloned bodies upon his demise. Although, this was briefly thwarted by a jealous Red Skull who managed to trap the consciousness inside the Cosmic Cube, behind the scenes, it escaped. Affiliations Solo D8, Buddy D6, Team D10 Distinctions Fermenting Hatred, Modified Clone of Hitler, National Force Leader Power Sets GENETICALLY MODIFIED CLONE Enhanced Intellect D8, Enhanced Reflexes D8, Superhuman Stamina D10, Superhuman Strength D10 SFX: Berserk. Add a die from the doom pool to one or more attack actions. Step up the doom pool die by +1 for each action; return it to the doom pool when you’re done. SFX: Fuelled by Hate. Spend a doom die to step up a Menace Master stunt or resource and recover mental or emotional stress. SFX: Immunity. Spend a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications by disease, fatigue, or poison. SFX: Memory Transference. When taking trauma in a scene, the Hate Monger's mind is transferred into another clone body and his former body disintigrates in a matter of seconds. The Hate Monger can no longer act in the Scene but takes no further trauma. Hate Monger may return after a Transition scene an has recovered any physical stress. Limit: Clone. When affected by clone-specific complications or tech, step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Limit: Extremist. Step up mental or emotional stress from being outsmarted, or loss of control to add a D6 doom die or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. HATE MONGER'S UNIFORM Body Armor D8, Comm D6, Mind Control D6, Weapon D6 SFX: Hate-Inducer. Spend a doom die to force an opponent to use a Distinction at D4 on their next roll for no PP or doom pool gain. SFX: Hate-Ray. When creating hate-based complications, or dealing hate-related emotional stress, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Rally. When issuing orders to someone under your command, you may spend a die from the doom pool to recover their emotional or mental stress, or if a mob, recover a Team affiliation die. SFX: Suicide Device. When there are 2D12 in the doom pool, or the Hate Monger takes physical trauma, make a physical attack using the doom pool against all targets in close proximity. For each additional target add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. Limit: Gear. Shut down a Hate Monger's Uniform power or SFX to step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity to recover. Specialties Combat Expert D8, Covert Expert D8, Psych Expert D8, Menace Master D8, Tech Expert D8 Category: Datafile Category: Watcher Datafile Category: German Characters Category: Nazi Category: National Force